With sales at an all-time high, the popularity of the pick-up style truck as an everyday vehicle is wider spread than it ever has been. Their utility and convenience in hauling items coupled with the availability of luxury interiors and extended cab space have made the pickup a popular alternative to other vehicles. Many users add a bed cover or camper shell to their truck to increase security and provide protection from the weather for items stored in the bed. While such items certainly do work, many pickup truck owners do not utilize them due to their aesthetic impact or the fact they render the bed area unusable for other uses such as bulk material hauling, or simply the fact that they cannot afford it.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which storage security and protection for the elements can be provided for items and equipment stored in the bed of a pickup truck without the use of a bed cover or camper shell. The development of the load securing bag fulfills this need.